Together at Last
by Potter25
Summary: James has loved Lily forever, and now that Lily has agreed to be civil with him for headgirl headboy purposes only He starts to realize that there may be a chance.
1. Chapter 1

"Psssttttt, Evans!"

Lily Evan's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Lillian Marie Evans!" The voice sang from behind her.

Grinding her teeth, she pressed the tip of the quill down harder, imagining the yellowing parchment to be James Potter's flesh. She watched with satisfaction as the ink bled dark and smooth.

"Come on, just look at me!" he urged.

"Prongs…I honestly don't think this is the best place to be badgering…" a soft urgent voice insisted.

Lily barely had time to applaud Remus Lupin's perceptiveness before James hastily put him to silence. "Moony! Look I've got this! She hasn't talked to me in 3 days and I want to know why!"

She heard Remus sighed in frustration, obviously wanting to say something but finding that doing so would be pointless, James Potter, once his mind was set, was extremely stubborn.

"Lily," hissed a very familiar, very feminine, and very frustrated voice from beside her. "Would you _please_ talk to that boy?" she jerked her thumb irately in James's direction. "He just threw this…rather soggy…decrepit looking…thing at me!" she growled in disgust, throwing the offending substance on Lily's open work. "I have a feeling he missed his target!"

Lily ignored her, hastily swiping the crumpled up soggy bit of parchment off her desk.

"Lily I know you can hear me; I can see you talking with May, and I distinctly saw her head butt in my direction. I'm highly perceptive you know."

May rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat to address the boys. "Potter, why don't you just leave her alone? She obviously doesn't want to talk to you."

"Delfin, when I want your opinion I'll ask for it," he snapped, before turning his attention back to Lily. "Come on, Evans, one date, go out with me. If you're not completely impressed you don't ever have to talk to me again; not that you won't be. You'll find I have a way of charming the ladies," he whispered arrogantly, winning highly amused laughter his best friend Sirius Black.

Furious and at the end of her rope, Lily swirled around, her long red hair fanning out around her shoulders. Her face felt as if it was on fire, she could only hope that it didn't visibly appear that way as well. "James! Just because I decided that it would be good for the Head Girl and Head Boy to be friendly with one another, does not mean that I'm willing to date you! So would you please _stop _asking! If and when _I _decide I want to date you, I'll let you know!"

"You know Evans; you look like a Trojan goddess all fiery and alive when you get angry with me. I often imagine what you would look like in the heat of passion." His face contorted into a sort of arrogant smirk. Sirius lost all pretenses of being discreet and collapsed in his folded arms, hiccupping with delighted laughter.

"Mr. Black!" Sirius's head popped up quickly; trying to look apologetic, however only managing to look mildly constipated.

Professor Flitwick wobbled off his small podium stand, his cheeks pink with irritation. "Is there something that you feel you would like to share with the entire class?"

The only answer Sirius could give was a gut-wrenching laugh.

"I'm sorry Professor, I'll just get him out of here until he cools off," Remus stammered, gathering his charms book and his notes, and stuffing them chaotically into his sack. He threw his sack and Sirius's untouched sack over his shoulder and heaved Sirius up by the arm with his free hand.

Lily stared in astonished silence as the door slammed shut behind Remus and the still howling Sirius.

Lily and May waited until Professor Flitwick angrily climbed back onto the podium before each turned back to James. "That was the most degrading thing I think I have EVER heard come out of your mouth Potter! That is NOT how you go about wooing a woman!" Lily hissed.

James rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Godric, Lily, I was just kidding! I swear the two of you combined don't have one ounce of merriment in your bones."

Lily felt her chest puff up with anger. "We do to have a sense of cheerfulness! I just don't see how your sense of humor is…" she grasped for the right word "healthy! I suppose degrading people and making them feel inadequate is what gets you off?" Lily backed down; her eyes grew wide at what she had just said.

May grinned at her.

James smirked. "Trust me Evans; I don't 'get off' by making others feel inadequate. I'd be more than happy to show you what 'gets me off."

"Pig," she grumbled, turning in her seat and bending her glowing face over her work. She couldn't believe those words had just slipped out of her mouth. She felt rather than heard May's amused laughter from beside her. "I would appreciate it if we just forgot that that just happened?" Lily whispered so only May could hear.

May nodded, still shaking, as she bent over her own work.

"Evans, hey! Evans!"

"I have a first name, _Potter," _she growled, not bothering to turn around.

"Lily. Will you please come with me…"

Lily swiveled her seat again her hand raised, signaling him to stop speaking. He shut his mouth and watched her expectantly. "Potter, I will not now, not ever, go on a date with you. Do you expect me to just fall into your arms after you make a fool out of me?" she whispered in outrage.

"Ms. Evans!!!!" Professor Flitwick was beyond his breaking point. His small light blue eyes bulged slightly, staring disbelievingly at her; his cheeks and neck were flushed with anger. She could almost imagine smoke coming out of his ears. "What is the meaning of this?! Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us? It must be important since you found the need to bring it up in the middle of today's lesson."

"I'm sorry Professor," Lily mumbled, wringing her hands in her lap and silently cursing the day James Potter was born.

"It was my fault Professor," James said calmly. "See, I was asking Ms. Evans to come to the upcoming Hogsmeade trip with me, in which she refused." At this proclamation, there were several envious gasps and low grumbles from the females in the classroom.

Professor Flitwick shook his head, "Can you save your personal lives until after class?" he asked, looking specifically at James and Lily.

Lily felt her entire body flame with embarrassment. "Yes sir," she said quietly. She looked to May, who was looking sympathetically back at her. Sighing, Lily turned back to the front to watch Professor Flitwick begin where he had left off in his demonstrations for that day.

Moments later, she felt something hit the back of her head. Growling in frustration, she turned to glare at James, who raised his shoulders. Narrowing her eyes, she glanced down between their desks and saw a folded up piece of parchment. Bending down, she picked it up and opened it.

_Let me know when you're ready._

She didn't need a signature to know whom it was from. She looked up into the amused hazel eyes that belonged to the writer. Not breaking eye contact, she slowly ripped up the parchment and threw it back at his face. He just grinned.

"He has some nerve saying all that stuff in the middle of class!" Lily raged, hugging her schoolbooks to her chest. "That was so degrading…so low…so…foul! I can't believe him! I thought he had changed!"

May smiled absently, shifting her sack to her other shoulder and rolling the now free one. "Lily, he was just joking with you."

"Who's side are you on?!" she snarled.

"Yours of course! I'm just saying. It's just starting to get a little…repetitive… you know the two of you going back and forth. Lily, you two have been at odds since…what was it third year?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "only because he pushed me into the lake."

May giggled good-naturedly, "He didn't know you couldn't swim! And the giant squid got you out anyway."

Lily shivered at the memory. "I'm sorry, but that giant squid is unnatural…"

May's laughter was interrupted by a loud almost inhumane screech. "Delfin! What are you doing lurking the corridors at this time of the day? Isn't there a class that you should be in? Books to be read? People to be shunned? Broom closet to be explored?" she added slyly.

Lily quickly dropped her books to the ground so she had all her hands free to restrain May who was already bright red with anger. "Lindsay, just go," she warned.

Lindsay ignored her and took a challenging step toward May.

"Lindsay Ryder!! I heard about your surgery! I'm sorry to see you survived! What were you getting done anyway? I heard you were getting breast implants, but those…" she gestured to the girl's chest. "Are they supposed to look like popped water balloons? Ahh well…better luck next time I suppose." She added a nonchalant shrug.

"Icy bitch," the blonde growled.

May pushed Lily out of the way and advanced on Lindsay. "Say that again silicon queen."

Lindsay shrieked in outrage and went to slap May across the face, only to be thwarted when May kicked her feet out from under her. Lindsay fell with a loud thud, her face bright red with rage.

Lily laid a comforting hand on May's heaving back and calmly led her away from the girl while she was down.

"I can't BELIEVE her," she growled. "What a bitch!"

"May, what happened back there? I just realized that that was the first encounter I've seen of you and her this year that warranted that reaction," she said quietly. "I know that you two don't get along, but…well what just happened was just plain vindictive; on both sides."

May swung her long raven colored hair over her shoulder and looked the other way. "No reason really besides the fact that she's been all over me since last year because of her stupid moronic brother whom, by the way was a horrible kisser." She shuddered for effect.

"Eric?" Lily asked surprised.

"Yes Eric, what other brother does she have?" she murmured, deep in thought.

"Why? What happened with Eric? May, what haven't you been telling me?"

"At the end of last year, he asked me on a date. I said sure. He was expecting something I wasn't willing to give and he tried to spread a few nasty rumors about me. His sister, of course, believes him and …whatever." She said bitterly.

"What rumors?" Lily inquired.

"That I'm a huge slag and I shag anyone that's willing in broom closets. Which doesn't even make sense? I've never even had a detention! Anyway, his story was that I came on to him and he wouldn't have me because he didn't know where I had been…or some such nonsense…I swear, to actually have morals now a days is unheard of," she sniffed, rubbed her nose with one hand and continued walking.

"Pumpkin pasties," Lily muttered distractedly to the portrait hole. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as they climbed through.

"It was pointless. Besides if I just ignored it, I figured it would just go away. The only real problem I've been having with it is Lindsay. She won't leave me alone!"

Lily shook her head. "I didn't know."

"Good, that means a lot of others don't. I'd like to remain anonymous." She grinned. "So I can lure unknowing males into broom closets and have my slaggish way with them."

Lily just shook her head chuckling.

Later that night, Lily sat up reading by the fire in the heads dorm. She, for a brief moment, allowed herself to accept the fact that she was waiting up for James Potter, but only because she had a lot to say to the wanker.

Annoyed to the point of distraction, she stared angrily into the crackling fire. It had been about two hours since she had sat herself down on the couch, waiting for James to come back to their common room. It was nearly two in the morning and he was still out gallivanting around the castle. Her anger mounting, she tried to focus her thoughts on how exactly she was going to verbally lash him for earlier that day in charms.

Just as she was standing to pace in front of the fire to ease some of the pent up tension, the portrait hole opened presenting James Potter. She watched him, standing in place in front of the fire, her hands on her hips. His head was bent and his black school robes, which he had worn all day, were now dirty and ripped, hanging from his shoulders. She didn't allow herself to feel sympathy.

"Where in the HELL have you been!" she snarled.

She watched in satisfaction as he jumped slightly before snapping his eyes to hers. "What are you doing up?" he asked quickly.

"That wasn't an answer to my question," she seethed.

"What's it matter to you?"

She tried to stifle the trembles of rage that began to wrack her body. "It matters a lot!"

He eyed her wearily. "Listen, Evans, I'm really not in the mood for a tongue lashing right now; maybe tomorrow morning, after I get a good night's sleep."

"A good night's sleep? Don't you think it would have been better if you had been here for most of the night?! Where were you?"

"I can't tell you that."

Lily was practically blind with rage now. "I'm Head Girl and you are Head Boy. We have responsibilities!"

"Lily, what exactly are we fighting about?" he asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Lily felt all her fight flee her body. "I…I just don't think it was wise of you to stay out all night, probably breaking probably 50 school rules, looking by the state of your robes! James you have responsibilities now!"

"Yes, so you've said. Anyway, how do you know what I was doing wasn't one of my responsibility."

"Because Dumbledore never mentioned you leaving at night and staying out past two in the morning; whatever you were doing was not assigned by Professor Dumbledore!" She clenched her fists at her sides.

"There are other responsibilities that I have that Professor Dumbledore didn't assign me. Now if you'll excuse me." He turned to head slowly up the stairs leading to his quarters.

"Stop right there!" she hollered. She walked up to stand in front of him on the staircase. Slowly she inched closer to him, watching with satisfaction as he backed into the wall sucking in a deep shuddering breath as he stared wide-eyed down at her. _Why, he's uncomfortable._ The firelight illuminated his features from the angle they were standing, and she got a better look at his face. Instantly every ounce of fight she had coursing through her system vanished to be replaced by waves of remorse and sympathy. She pushed back from him, her eyes clinging to the long bloody gash running from his cheek bone down to his chin. Blood dribbled down his neck where it absorbed into his robes.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Nothing of consequence; I was going to heal it once I got upstairs." He waved it away and turned back to escape her watchful eyes.

Having none of it, she grasped his wrist and pulled him back down the stairs and into their common room. She gently pushed him down onto the couch and conjured a plethora of cotton swabs and alcohol, not knowing the equivalent of wizarding healing. She shakily poured some alcohol on a cotton swab and sat down next to him. "Now sit still, this will sting…" she bit her lip, feeling silly as her hand hovered over his wound. She quickly began to swab at it.

He rocketed up, cursing as he stared down at her with wide eyes. "What the hell is this? Are you trying to get back at me for this afternoon, with that…that…stinging cloud!"

"No, I'm not trying to 'get back at you.' Though I would very much like to sit down and discuss that with you."

"I'm not sitting down near you again. Not until you dispose of that…murder ball!"

She huffed angrily. "James, sit down and let me finish cleaning you up! Do you want to die of an unnecessary infection?"

Grumbling, James sat down next to her. She sighed heavily before beginning her ministrations again. "Now, I would like to ask you…calmly and between two adults…what the hell were you thinking in class today? You made a complete fool out of me!"

James rolled his eyes. "No one can make a fool out of anyone. It's you that chooses to feel that way. And you must know by now that I do that to get a rise out of you. It's exceptionally easy. You're fun to mess with."

Lily eyes narrowed and she poked his wound.

"Ow!" He pulled away from her. Ignoring his glare, she slowly began again, gently resting the tip of her wand at the edge of the gash and whispering a simple binding spell.

"What exactly do you mean you do it to get a rise out of me?"

"I know you, Lillian Marie Evans." He smiled smugly.

She narrowed her eyes at his face.

"Come on! You know I've fancied you for YEARS…didn't you ever figure it was for a reason? I took the time to understand you. I know what makes you happy; what makes you sad; what annoys you; what makes you angry. Seeing as what you chose to build our relationship on: annoyance and hatred, I had to work with the last two to get your attention." He grinned at her, no trace of arrogance or smugness present.

Lily stared at him in disbelief. "I never hated you, James."

"Could have fooled me." He smiled genuinely at her.

She began to feel something odd building in the pit of her stomach and tried to squash it immediately. She quickly banished the soiled cotton swab and stood up.

"Well, you're all cleaned up."

He stood, standing in front of her. The firelight glinted off his glasses as he moved close to her. She nervously looked away, into the fire, jolting slightly when she felt his warm breath on her cheek. She closed her eyes as he leaned down and left a small grateful kiss there. "Thank you, Lily."

Nodding, she turned her head when she felt him move away. Sighing shakily, she placed her hands over her fluttering stomach, and watched him disappear up the stairs toward his bedroom.

**I do not own anything Harry Potter although I wish I did...cuz i'd be amazingly rich... anyway, leave a review if you like :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Lily decided to make a strict pact with herself not to think about the uncomfortable feeling she had felt the night before while she was talking with James. Sure, he may be different than she had once originally thought, but he was still the arrogant, smug prat that he always was. She wouldn't think of it; wouldn't talk about it; would pretend that the interlude had never taken place. Smiling to herself, she met May at the breakfast table. May was busy crunching on bacon and skimming the Daily Profit.

"Good Morning," said Lily tiredly.

"Word," replied May, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "So get this!" May said, not bothering to hide the irritation from her voice, "12 suspected Death Eaters thrown in Azkaban! Could we be on the fast track to Victory?"

The smile faded from Lily's face and she was beginning to have trouble not controlling the dropping of her jaw.

"I know, right! They catch twelve and instantly all danger has evaporated. Stupid Ministry," she grumbled, throwing the paper behind her and ignoring the surprised 'oof' when it collided with someone's head.

"Hey! Delfin! Got a problem?" Sirius Black growled, bending over to pick up the discarded paper.

"I do now," she said, dodging the flying paper, "very gentlemanly, Black."

"I'm not concerned about being a gentleman around you, Delfin."

"Even though I'm sort of kicking myself for not thinking of it sooner, I didn't mean to hit you with the newspaper; it's what I would like to an added bonus," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sirius, honestly, lets not get into a fight before the end of breakfast," recommended Remus, pulling Sirius away from the table by the scruff of his neck.

"I'm not fighting Moony! I'm clearing the air for all of us! We're talking out our differences!" he protested.

"I don't know where you learned how to talk out your differences but throwing objects at another person most likely wasn't part of that particular lesson," sighed Remus.

"She started it Moony!" Sirius persisted. "Prongs! You saw, I was the innocent bystander here!"

James who was walking behind Sirius when he was hit with a flying newspaper couldn't comment on the situation, he could barely see from the moisture collecting in his eyes from laughing so hard. "Exquisite…work…Delfin."

"You're with the wench!" Sirius sounded outraged.

"Way to _talk _out our differences Black," May muttered, crunching into a piece of bacon.

This only caused James to laugh louder. "Sirius it's not like you were hit with an enchanted car, it was a Daily Prophet."

Sirius moved further down the Gryffindor table, shaking off Remus. "I'm fine, all's well." He sat down and reached across the table for a piece of bacon and bit in looking sulky.

James wandered around to the other side of the table; when he passed Lily, he brushed a hand through her hair causing her to turn and look at him.

He smiled warmly at her, no joking or ridicule in his face. The gesture made her stomach drop and she stared after him, effectively forgetting her earlier pact. _Curses!_

"What was that about?" May asked, staring accusingly at her face.

"What was what?" she asked, distractedly smearing jam onto her warm English muffin.

"That! That!" May whispered savagely gesturing to where The Marauders usually sat.

Lily glanced down at the boys whom were leaning towards each other speaking in hushed tones. Her insides knotted uncomfortably. "What, Sirius flipping out about the paper? May don't take him seriously; that's just Sirius." She said, trying to divert the attention onto Sirius.

May gave her the 'don't play stupid look.'

"You had this look on your face when James passed by you."

"A look?" Lily snorted.

"Yes this weird fish bowl look; care to explain?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"There was no look, you're imagining things." She took a large hurried bite from her English muffin, before hastily shoving her backpack on her shoulder and standing.

"I'm not imagining anything!" May said, quickly stuffing the rest of her bacon in her mouth and bounding off to catch up with a fast moving Lily. "What happened since yesterday?"

Neither stayed long enough to notice James look up and smile at Lily's retreating back.

"Ms. Evans? May I speak with you in my office for a moment?" Professor Dumbledore was standing looking calm in the doorway to the Transfiguation room.

She thankfully noted that he didn't look unhappy; so it couldn't be that she was being called to his office to be reprimanded for something that she couldn't remember doing.

She began packing her notebook and book into her backpack before following Dumbledore out into the corridor to his office.

"Lemon drop," Dumbledore said to a gargoyle, whose face was frozen in an eerie grin, looking ready to pounce from the wall it was resting against.

Lily watched the gargoyle disappear as the wall began to rotate, exposing a spiraling stairwell directly behind it.

"Professor?" she asked quietly.

"All will be explained," he said cheerfully as he stepped onto the bottom step, and motioned for her to do the same. She did so, and was slightly surprised to feel the stairs begin to spiral up toward a door; presumably leading to Dumbledore's office.

Once they reached his office, he sat down at his desk chair, and gestured to a seat in front of his desk for her to sit down in. He poured two glasses of pumpkin juice from the iced jug on his desk and handed one to her.

"Thank you," she said, sipping her drink and feeling the tension that had knotted between her shoulder blades begin to loosen.

"Ms. Evans. I am to understand that you are due home this upcoming weekend for a very special event. I have been informed by your parents that your sister Petunia is to be married next Saturday and wishes nothing more than for you to be her maid of honor." He gave a small uncertain smile. "I of course agreed to excuse you from your classes and arrange for a ministry auror to escort you to the Hogwarts express for your ride home. He'll be waiting in the entrance way on Thursday afternoon after your first class."

Her face fell with the news.

"Why Ms. Evans, you do not look overtly animated?" he observed, "is something the matter?"

Lily forced a smile. "No nothing at all." Besides the fact that everything that had come out of Dumbledore's mouth had been a complete lie; and judging from the small uncertain smile on his face, he knew that. She would bet a million galleons that her sister would rather have her worst enemy as her maid of honor than her. If it were up to her alone, if her parents were not paying for Petunia's wedding, she wouldn't even be invited to it.

She picked up her backpack from where it rested at her feet, and swung it over her shoulder. "Well, I suppose I should get packing. Thank you Professor."

Dumbledore watched her sympathetically as she exited his office.

Thursday came much too soon for Lily's liking; already it was Wednesday, which meant she was due to leave the next morning. Groaning she buried her head further into her pillow. She had missed two days of classes already; she figured she could afford one more. When asked her excuse she would say she was mourning for the loss of a once beloved sister; now a horrific wizard hating muggle marrying someone who hates wizards more than Petunia herself did.

From her current position buried in the pillow, she almost missed to irate shriek emanating from below.

"POTTER! LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!" May shouted.

"DELFIN! I can't let ANYONE in the head dorm. Sirius's not allowed in here without my permission and you're not allowed without Lily's and I haven't heard her give hers!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Potter, my best friend has been locked in her bedroom for almost three days now! Something is obviously wrong here! You insensitive, pig-headed…armadillo!" she growled.

"WHY do I ALWAYS hear that from you two? Look, she hasn't asked for you, and when she does, I'll be sure to track you down!"

"SHE HASN'T EVEN TALKED IN THREE DAYS! SHE'S NOT GOING TO JUST COME WALTZING DOWN ASKING FOR SOMEONE; LET ALONE _YOU! _Merlin, Potter."

"WELL THAN MAYBE, SHE DOESN'T WANT OR NEED YOUR HELP!"

"OHHHHHHH NO YOU FUCKING WELL DIDN'T!" At this point, hearing the absolutely terrifying rage oozing from May's voice, Lily decided to intervene and save James from certain destruction. She quickly sat up, jumped off of her bed and bounded to the stair way landing just in time to see May forcibly shove James out of the doorway.

"Why do you have to be so DAMNED difficult!" she grumbled, turning toward the staircase. When she saw Lily, her rage full expression faded to gentle concern. If it weren't for the situation, Lily would have giggled at the bipolar mood swing.

"Lils!"

"Hey May. It's ok, James, I don't want you two to get into a fist fight over this," she said lightly.

Lily watched as James threw May a highly disgruntled look then glanced up at her; his expression softened as he nodded slowly before slinking off to sit on the couch and watch the fire.

Lily gestured for May to follow her upstairs to her room. When they entered her room, Lily closed the door, and sat down on her bed, rubbing her puffy eyes. May sat down on a box, still unpacked from moving in a few weeks ago. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she watched Lily for a few moments.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding everyone for days, I just…"

"Lily, what happened? What's going on?"

"My parents…" she began to feel the prickling behind her eyes, "They want me to come home for Petunia's wedding. I'm to be _Maid of Honor._"

May's brow furrowed. "That's all?"

Lily glared at May. "_That's all?"_

"Well, Lily, you had me worried, I thought something happened to your parents or something. Why haven't you been in class?"

Lily prepared to tell her the excuse she had worked out in her mind earlier. "I'm mourning the loss of Petunia."

May burst into laughter. "Oh Lily, you're so overdramatic. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning after Potions," she grumbled.

"When's the actual wedding?" May asked.

"Saturday."

"Don't you need to get fitted for your Maid of Honor dress? It's a bit short notice."

"My mother probably has all the bases covered. I can't believe she talked Petunia into actually letting me come, let alone soil her perfect day by being _in _the wedding," she grumbled sarcastically.

"Well, have fun, don't drink, and tell me all about the gory details when you get back," May said grinning impishly.

Lily cracked her first smile in the last two days before shooing May out of her room, finally feeling emotionally set to begin the packing process.

Lily dragged her trunk down the steps; cursing when it collided with her foot.

"Evans? Where you going?" James asked looking up from his work at her interjection. He eyed the trunk.

"I have to go home for a few days."

"Why?" he asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. "It's the beginning of October. You just basically left."

"I have to go home for a family issue," she grumbled. "Not that it's any of your business," she added.

James rolled his eyes and turned back to his work.

Lily's pushed and pulled at her trunk, grunting with the effort of heaving it the rest of the way down the stairs. She glanced aggravated by James and his lack of help. After a several minutes of this, Lily couldn't stand looking and sounding like an ass any longer.

"James!"

"Hmm? What?" he asked, looking up briefly, before bending quickly to write out the end of the sentence he was on. After a moment he looked up again.

"Care to help me?" she asked, swiping a wayward strand of hair away from her face.

James snapped his homework closed and got up to help Lily. He lifted his wand and levitated it the rest of the way down the stairs.

Lily turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Forgot you were a witch?" he asked smugly.

"Shut up."

"You're not going to thank me?" he asked.

"Thanks," she snapped. She levitated her own trunk then left the room and James Potter behind for a weekend.

A few days later, Lily made her way back to the Head Dorm still thinking about the weekend she'd had and the ill tempered whale that she'd met. Vernon was everything she'd expected him to be; fat, rude, and close-minded. Not only did Petunia take delight in bossing her around for that one special weekend, but somehow this also gave Vernon permission to harass and annoy her as well. She yawned hugely; glancing back to make sure her trunk was still floating behind her. She turned the corner, and ran straight into Kyle McFee's chest, a Hufflepuff prefect in her year.

"Oh hey Kyle," came her muffled reply.

"Whoa!" he laughed, "Hey, Lily. How are you? You look exhausted," he said when she backed away from him.

Lily smiled. "Thanks I think. Are you doing rounds now?"

"Yea, my turn for night shift," he shrugged.

"How many kids you find snogging in broom closets?" she asked, smiling.

"3 couples," he replied, "not a very busy night."

"Apparently not."

"Hey, Lily, what are you doing this Saturday?"

"Isn't that Hogsmeade weekend?"

"It is," he said smiling.

"Well, than I'm probably going to Hogsmeade."

He nodded. "Would you like to go with me?"

She took a step back in surprise. "I must admit I didn't see that coming, but sure, I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you."

He grinned. "Great, well I'll let you get off to bed; and I'll finish up my rounds. See you Saturday."

Lily smiled and began walking again contemplating what had just happened. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she entered the Head Dorm. James was sitting in front of the fire in the only armchair in the room, reading a book. The light from the fire glinted off his glasses as he turned the page.

"Potter? What are you doing up?"

"Must you insist on calling me Potter? I do have a first name," he said quietly, not looking up.

"I'm sorry. James, what are you doing up?" she asked, pushing down the unwelcome wave of guilt.

James sighed and earmarked the book before placing it down in between him and the side of the chair. "I couldn't sleep, thought I'd trying reading; hasn't helped yet. How was your weekend?"

Lily waved it away. "Eh, it was fine, fun, family, and dancing."

"Somehow, I am unconvinced."

"I don't want to talk about it, or my sister, or my weekend. I just want to go to sleep." She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Lily, you can't just bottle it up. You'll burst," he said quietly.

"I'm not holding anything in," she whispered, feeling an unfamiliar lump form in her throat.

"If you keep telling yourself that; you'll never be ok with your sister."

"How would you know anything about my sister?" she asked savagely.

James rolled his eyes. "I told you once before; I know you. You don't think I've picked up on the fact that you hate going home every holiday? Don't you think I notice how ungodly happy you are the first day back at Hogwarts."

"That could have nothing to do with my sister."

"Then why did you hole yourself up for three days because you had to go home for your sister's wedding?"

"How did you know that?" Lily asked, feeling her insides twist.

James waved her discomfort away. "I'm the Head Boy. Dumbledore informed me where you went off to so I wouldn't be wondering why I was doing things alone."

Lily nodded, suddenly feeling sick. She'd never let something like that get to her, but James had a point. If she didn't own up to her feelings about the Petunia situation, than she would never be ok with it; she might never move on from it. And what happens after Hogwarts? She didn't want to go back home, but where else did she really have to live? She couldn't remain at Hogwarts, she was too young to be a professor and if she admitted to herself…she didn't even like the idea of teaching. So much hitting her at once, she was unaware of the tear that escaped her eye and trailed down her cheek.

She heard James sigh softly, "Lily, come here."

He said it so softly, almost with a caress to his voice, that Lily felt her legs moving before her brain had time to confirm their request. She stopped in front of him, and felt him reach for her hands. He examined them before slowly scooting over and edging her down next to him. He laid his arm around her shoulders, molding her to his side, and felt him rest his chin on top of her head. It was an invitation to curl up, relax, and forget. It was the nicest proposition James Potter had ever made to her.

"Lily!!!!" May shouted the next morning. "You're back!"

"That I am," Lily giggled at May's jubilant exclamation.

"How are you feeling? Has being in the same Dorm as Potter during this time of tragedy bothered you?"

"May! I'm fine! Everything is…its fine."

"Hey, Lily?" James was in front of them, holding out a piece of paper.

"What do you want, Potter?" spat May.

"Nothing that concerns you, Delfin," replied James, just as icy.

"What's up?" Lily asked James, trying to ignore their petty bickering.

"Dumbledore wants us to meet with the prefects tonight." He held up the paper. "There is a matter that needs to be discussed."

"A matter? That sounds serious?" she said concerned.

"Eh, it's probably nothing of too much importance. If it was ubber important he would have told me what it was about."

"Jamey!!"

Lily watched in amusement as James winced.

"Jamey? Why are you talking to _them?_" Lindsay Ryder had strolled up, her long blonde hair pinned up in the latest style.

"Lindsay," he said emotionlessly. "I don't see how that is any of your business."

She giggled and wrapped her hand around his upper arm. "Of course it's my business. I like you…you like me…"

"You think I like you? Oh my, I must remedy that quickly." He pried her fingers away from his arm and held her at arms length. "I don't like you. So now that that's settled, scoot!" He tilted his head toward the right for effect, smiling mockingly the entire time.

Her pout turned to anger. "You'll regret it James."

"I won't regret not liking you. In fact I think I'd have more regret if I _did _like you."

She huffed angrily and stomped away.

"That was sick," May said disgustingly.

James ignored her, and passed the paper that he was holding on to Lily. "I'll see you later on tonight." He walked away and joined Sirius and Remus at the Gryffindor table.

"Ok, out with it. Why are you and James oh so friendly now?" May asked.

"We were at the end of last year; nothing's really changed since then. And besides, we have to be now, don't we? We work together."

"Lily, he's in love with you! Has been for years! And you've never given him the time of day; until this year! He's milking your attention for all it's worth! He's trying to lure you in!"

Lily rolled her eyes, and headed to the Gryffindor table.

"You don't think I'm right?" she asked, following her.

"May—"

"You know I'm right."

"He's not going to _lure_ me if I don't want to be _lured_. We're friends now, and I think he respects that."

"You want to be lured…I can see it…something's changing in you," she said smirking. "Oh this is going to be interesting."

Lily rolled her eyes again. "He has changed. Not too evidently, but enough for me to notice that he is about 16 times more mature than he was two years ago. I think it's a good time to grow a basis of friendship with James. It will be beneficial for the year ahead."

"You're starting to like him; maybe you did all along," observed May.

Lily snorted. "That's rich. Just because I think he's more mature doesn't mean I like him."

"You are!"

"I am not. And if you need proof, I have a date this Saturday!"

"_WHAT? _With who!?" May shrieked her James tangent forgotten. "You've been back a night and you already have a date for Saturday?"

"Yes, with Kyle McFee."

May whistled. "Hottie."

Lily smiled and scooped some eggs onto her plate. "Yea, I guess he is." She chanced a glance over at him at the Hufflepuff table. He caught her eye and smiled. "Anyway, I ran into him on my way back to Head Dorm last night," she continued, directed at May.

"And you get to cuddle up with Mr. Perfect prefect tonight at your little meeting of sorts."

"Oh yea," Lily sighed, shoveling egg into her mouth and swallowing. "I forgot."

Lily got to the charms classroom early where the meeting was going to be held. She set up plates full of cookies and filled large bowls with chips on a few of the desks and then filled a few plastic cups with soda.

As she was filling the last cup, James sauntered in, looking angry.

"Whoa, James, you look like someone killed your beloved pet in cold blood." Lily observed. "Why the foul mood?" She turned back to her project, arranging the cups of soda into Pepsi vs. Coke vs. Sprite.

He glared at her. "When does this thing start?" he snapped.

"WHOA!!! Don't take that tone with me James Potter; it annoys me," she said distractedly.

"I don't really care," he growled.

Lily pursed her lips and didn't say a word to him the rest of the time they set things up.

The first person to show up was Kyle.

"Oh joy!" James grumbled.

Lily shot a questioning glance to him.

"Lily," Kyle came over and sat down in the chair next to her. "What's this meeting all about?" he asked.

Lily glanced at James to check to see if she should tell Kyle, only to be greeted with a scowl. Lily glared back, before turning back to Kyle.

"Dumbledore has planned a Halloween Ball for students fourth year and up," she told him.

He grinned. "Well, that's interesting. Do you have a date?"

"Kyle, we just found out like…five minutes ago, and no one else in the school knows, so no, I do not have a date," she laughed.

"Would you like to go with me?"

James snorted rudely from across the room.

Lily turned to look at James, only to see his back turned to them as he stood by the chip bowl. She turned back to Kyle smiling.

"I'd love to."

James turned around quickly, clutching a hand full of what used to be chips; he was beat red with anger.

Unable to stand James's behavior anymore, Lily snapped, "James! What is you're problem?"

Kyle looked up at him, confused.

"Nothing, _Evans," _he growled glaring at her. He threw the chip remains in the trash can, and plopped down into a chair with his arms folded across his chest, and remained like that for most of the meeting.

Lily just couldn't understand why James was being so crabby tonight. He had been irritable and grouchy ever since the beginning of the meeting, especially with her.

By the time it was time for them to clean up the paper plates and plastic cups that littered the room, Lily didn't want to be in the same room as him.

"James, will you help me a little bit?" she asked irritably.

"Sure thing Your Highness." He bowed lowly to her feet, looking up at her savagely.

"James! That's it! Why are you so mean tonight! I thought we came to an understanding!"

James snorted, looking murderous. He angrily shoved a handful of dirtied paper plates and plastic cups into a garbage bag.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever it is that has thrown you over the edge. Can't we get passed it?" she asked, stuffing more garbage into her own bag.

He turned back to her, red with rage. "You know, I really shouldn't care because…well because…but did you have to say yes to go to that freaking Halloween ball with _Kyle McFee_?" He shouted, throwing his arm out in rage toward the closed door, as if the door itself were Kyle. "YOU know he's the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain! I'm the Gryffindor captain! You're fraternizing with the enemy!" he growled, furiously tying the garbage bag closed.

She stood up to her full height. "You've never seemed to have a problem with him before! Your argument doesn't make sense, James!"

"I didn't have a problem with him before because he wasn't trying to date…" he waved his arms around his head, trying to get his point across.

"Trying to date…?"

His breath exploded in an angry burst. He banished the garbage bag before storming out of the room, slamming the door in his wake.

She was trembling with rage as she finished tidying up the room by herself. _How DARE he! How dare he! He had no right!_

She finished up, banished the garbage and made her way back to the Head Dorm.

When she got there, James was standing, facing out the window, his fists clenched at his sides.

She couldn't stop herself.

"What the _hell _was that back there?" she shrieked. He turned around; his eyes were dark and dangerous. "You stormed out of there, angry as a hornet, leaving me all by myself to clean everything up without a logical explanation!" James strode across the room to her; he didn't say a word, so she continued. "You can't expect me to…" the rest was cut off as his mouth came crashing down to hers. She stumbled back, bumping into the wall behind her. Smashed between his hard unrelenting body and the wall, she was powerless to stop the onslaught. She felt a powerful surge of something foreign spring to life inside her as his tongue jutted out and found hers. She ran her hands possessively up his spine, feeling the muscles tight along his back. His hands plunged into her hair, pulling her head closer, giving her the uneasy notion that he wished to crawl inside her. She couldn't remember ever feeling so hot and helpless; so driven and out of control over a simple kiss. There was fire, passion, fear, and something deeper; something darker; something she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to face. Suddenly, there was an insistent buzzing in her head as the passionate kiss melted into long, tender, savory kisses. Her stomach dropped pleasantly as she ran her fingers lightly down his arms. The fog began to clear and she was suddenly very aware of her aching heart. Panicking, she wrenched her head away from his, and pushed him forcibly away, her eyes were wide with horror. "Don't ever kiss me again."

James stepped back, looking dazed, his lips swollen; fear, acknowledgement, and understanding settled on his expression. "You kissed me back?" he whispered, touching his fingers to his mouth.

"A minor glitch," she said shakily.

"Lily, you can't tell me you didn't feel anything! I felt everything you felt! You were practically water in my arms! Why do you always insist on fighting with me on this!" he cried angrily.

"I didn't feel anything," she denied, turning and going up the stairs.

"You're lying and you know it!" he shouted after her.

The fact that what he was saying was completely true scared the shit out of her. She blocked out his voice by slamming the door to her bedroom and crawling into bed, fully clothed and emotionally drained. She wouldn't analyze the mind blowing, heart wrenching kiss. James couldn't mean anything to her. They wouldn't make sense together; they were better apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily felt like there were eyes on her all afternoon

As Saturday wore on, Lily began to have the distinct impression that there were a set of eyes following her and Kyle around Hogsmeade. She'd lost count of the number of times she had looked behind her because she felt an odd breeze on her shoulder, or her arms, or her hair.

"Are you alright, Lily?" Kyle asked, finally acknowledging her distraction after about the 12th time since they'd arrived.

"Yea, I'm just…" she drifted off, realizing that if she continued on with what she wanted to say, Kyle would surely think she was off her rocker.

Kyle watched her for a moment longer, waiting for some sort of reply.

"Nothing," she ended.

Kyle smiled and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm a little thirsty, do you want to get a butterbeer?" he asked.

"Actually, that sounds perfect, thank you."

The bell jingled merrily above them, welcoming into the comfortable heat of Honeydukes. The door hovered open behind Lily for a quick moment before slamming shut against the cold. Lily eyed the door curiously, before turning back toward the interior of the café; Kyle was already in line waiting to order. She felt the corners of her mouth curve into a smile. It pleased her to be able to genuinely know she was actually having a pretty good time, besides the minor paranoia. Usually she dreaded going on dates, not wanting to put so much time and effort into it. She made her way to a table away from the busy hustle and bustle of the café.

"Lily!" James Potter materialized right in front of her just as she was getting comfortable.

Lily's mood deflated instantly. "James, what are you doing here?" she groaned.

"Just making sure glamour boy doesn't lay his hands on you."

"Isn't that my decision?" she hissed.

James just glared at her.

Something fell harshly into place, "wait a minute here…it's been you hasn't it?! You've been watching me all day?" she asked, her anger suppressed in the quiet gentle tone.

"Guilty," James said cheerfully. "Well not all day, only for the past 15-20 minutes. I was with Sirius, Remus, and Peter in Quality Quidditch supplies when I saw you and that skunk derk walk past the shop."

Lily gaped at him. "Does the term stalker mean _anything _to you?"

James put a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "I'm offended! Politely looking out for you under my invisibility cloak for 15 minutes is hardly stalking!"

"JAMES! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS HERE!" she growled.

James spotted Kyle moving through the crowd back to the table. He grinned at her, before disappearing completely from view.

She stared wide-eyed at where he had been. Then the surprise quickly distorted into rage. "Hold on Kyle. I'm sorry; I think we might have a visitor." She stood up and went over to where James had been standing. She waved her arms out, trying to feel for him. She realized she must look like a complete moron, but she was too angry to care. "JAMES!" she hissed, "I know you're here somewhere!" She listened. There was only silence. Kyle watched her curiously.

"Lily? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yea…I just…" she cautiously sat down, shutting her running mouth. "I'm sorry Kyle," she said distractedly.

She felt him reach across the table to touch her hand. An invisible hand slapped the back of Kyle's head, pitching him forward. He dropped her hand, "what in the name of Merlin?!" he exclaimed, looking wildly around him.

"Kyle, can you take me back to the castle?" she said quickly, having the urge to shout at James in private, making his punishment that much worse.

"Yea, let's go."

He stood up, glancing back occasionally to eye the air around the table where they had been sitting.

……………..later………………….

"JAMES POTTER!"

"What?" he asked, looking up from his book.

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVEABLE! I'm going to murder you. It is totally a.) Illegal, b.) Disrespectful of you to follow me regardless of how long, and c) cruel of you to ruin our date!" she shrieked her hands firmly on her hips.

"Lily! I'm sorry, okay!"

"Sorry does not remotely cut it!" she shouted.

"He's clearly not right for you!" he yelled, obviously having wanted to say that since he saw the two together.

Lily snorted. "Oh and I guess you are then?"

James's eyes bore into hers. "Damn straight!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "James we already went through this."

"No Lily! No we didn't!" He stood up fast, throwing the book hard across the room, where it hit the wall with a loud bang. "We never really got down to discussing it!"

"James…?" she started.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Oh well, geez…let me think…could it be because of that little spectacle you just displayed?" she whispered, gesturing to the book that lay open on the floor.

"Lily, I'm serious!" James said powerfully.

"Look, I'm not afraid of anything. Why would I be?" she asked, not daring to meet his eyes.

"You wouldn't be dancing around the obvious if you weren't scared of something!" he yelled, his chest rising and falling with fury.

They stood in silence for minutes. James stomped over to the window to stare out over the grounds of Hogwarts, his hand running fitfully through his hair, making it stick up messily on his head. Lily was to confused, insecure, and uncomfortable to say anything or even look up at him.

She didn't realize that she was trembling until James was in front of her again, gently nudging her chin up so she could look into his eyes. They had softened considerably and were searching for answers that she herself didn't think she had; but the look in his eyes told her that he might already know some of them. He tenderly caressed her cheek and she slowly began to feel her body relax, knowing by how gentle his touch was that he would never hurt her. Her tummy rolled over and her knees began to wobble as she started to feel light headed and a little stupid gazing up into his eyes. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip causing them to tremble. She stepped back; fighting whatever it was that James always made her feel.

"James, please stay away from me."

James groaned and dropped his hand. "No, Lily. I won't. I'm not going to stop until I know for sure."

"Know what?"

"What I need to know." He turned and disappeared up the stairs to his bedroom.

She stood there suddenly cold despite the fire still roaring in the grate. She had some thinking to do.

Lily sat in the Head Dorm a few weeks later lying back on the couch and reading a romance novel. She thought that James was already asleep, so was vastly surprised when the portrait opened and he stumbled in.

"Hey," she mumbled, placing a bookmark in the place she left off and putting the book down next to her.

"Hey," he said emotionlessly.

She remembered that tone, and gazed at him in the firelight. "Hey, come here for a minute."

James walked over to her.

She gasped lightly upon seeing how beaten up his face was.

"That's nothing compared to my arm. I'm fine."

"Stop being macho and sit down!" she demanded.

He complied, sinking down next to her, and staring into the fire.

"I'm going to have to take your shirt off. Do you mind?"

He shook his head; a true testament to how exhausted he was.

She gently pushed back his cloak, first taking in the sight of blood on his light blue t-shirt. "James," she breathed, "what did you do?"

He just shrugged.

"Lift your arms."

He complied.

She gently lifted his shirt over his head. There was a long jagged scratch on his upper arm and on his side, just under his ribs. Lily was surprised when she began to feel her eyes stinging. "James, what happened?"

"I can't tell you."

She looked up at him and saw that he looked pained and sternly serious.

She conjured a cotton swab, and began her ministrations. "I won't make you tell me where you go. But seeing as how this seems to be a repeat, I need to you to tell me when."

"That's really not necessary."

Lily swiped at her eyes.

"Hey, hey." James gently pushed Lily back so he could see her face. There was one tear track down the side of her face. He smiled at it before lifting his thumb and wiping it away. "And you want to continue to tell me that you don't feel anything for me."

"James. I do care about you, but I can tell you with all honesty that I don't have those feelings for you," she said weakly. "I don't know why you insist on bringing yourself grief."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"Because, you're one of my good friends! I don't like to see any of my friends hurt, or in any form of danger of being hurt."

"Oh, so you cry when May gets a few scratches?"

"SCRATCHES? James, these are deep, any deeper and you'd need stitches!" she exclaimed.

James ignored her; he leaned in and placed a small kiss on her temple. Her stomach dropped as it always did when he touched her. "James…" He kissed her nose, both her cheeks, and finally her lips. She began to tremble.

"You're trembling. Lily, I…"

She quickly placed her fingers over his mouth before he could get the words out. "No, nope, don't say it. I don't want to have to hurt you James." She took her hand away and waved her wand over his wounds, refusing to look him in the eye. Every time she looked into his eyes, she would go all mushy and forget what she was thinking; it was something she needed to work on. She pocketed her wand and left James where he was sitting on the couch. She had let her emotions leave her again; she couldn't afford to feel for James. She couldn't lose herself in a man like James Potter and get hurt in the process. She needed to be more careful in the future.

"Lils, can I borrow your silver heels for the ball? I would send out for some but I really don't want to spend so much money on a pair of shoes I'm only going to wear for one evening." May asked the next day in Potions.

"Oh Crap, I haven't even thought about what _I'm _wearing to the ball; I've had so much on my mind…"

"Like James?" May asked slyly.

The empty cauldron in front of her tipped over with a resounding gong. Several people snickered at her as she scrambled to put it to rights. James smiled at her. It made her want to throw up. "What? No!"

May stared open mouthed at her. "Actually, I think that's exactly it. You like him! I knew it!" she whispered delightedly.

"I do not! He's just been confusing me lately. He's been so _weird_. Anyway, you can definitely wear my silver heels; I don't like the ones I have right now, I'll probably send out for another pair when I send out for my dress."

"Merlin that's some short notice. Did you at least have the courtesy to pick out a color so you're not leaving Kyle on the line to guess?"

Lily banged her head on the table. "I'm messed up, May," came a muffled reply.

May just laughed and began measuring the ingredients for the Felix potion.

Lily had to admit to herself, she looked really good. The dress she wore was form fitting and sleeveless. It was a silky emerald green gown that fell straight and sleek to her feet, which were clad in tall silver shoes ordered along with the dress through owl post. She wore very little make up, preferring natural beauty to enhanced. Her long wavy red hair curled around her shoulders and breasts giving her the look of a goddess. On her neck she wore a single drop diamond.

"Holy Hippogriffs! Lils! You're going to knock Kyle's socks off!" May gushed.

"Cliché, yet affective," Lily laughed.

"I recall saying that earlier this year; poser."

Lily laughed. "May you look beautiful!" And she did, she wore a light blue dress that was form fitting like Lily's, and a sapphire necklace. Her black hair was piled on top of her head, with soft curls falling around her face. "Shall we?"

"Why not?"

"Whom are you going with anyway?" Lily asked as they walked down to the ball.

May visibly blushed. "I thought I told you."

"No, I would have remembered."

"Oh well, no matter."

When she remained silent, Lily nudged her.

"Oh, alright, I'm going with Sirius."

Lily gaped at her. "Sirius Black?"

"Yes, Sirius Black," she said through narrowed eyes. "What's wrong with that?"

Lily shrugged, "nothing at all. Just that, last I checked you guys hated each other."

"No, never hated. Sexual tension?"

Lily chuckled.

"Lily…wow," Kyle had spotted her and walked over. He held out his arm for her to take, and Lily transferred her arm from May's to his. "May, you look great as well."

"Well thank you Mr. Studdly; you don't look so bad yourself." May winked. "Anyway, etiquette tells me I'm supposed to go off and find my date; you know before one of the tables explodes and I'm forced into isolation from the embarrassment of going to a ball with Sirius Black." Lily laughed as May disappeared into the throng of chattering students.

"Would you mind if we talked for a minute?" he asked.

Lily shook her head, and followed him out to the gardens. They were beautiful; fairy's flitted around, winking and sparkling in the dark, creating a romantic feel. She sat down on the bench that he gestured to and he sat down next to her. "Lily, I've really come to like you a lot. I was hoping you would go out with me. Like steady…not just a date."

Lily sat in stunned silence; she never saw something like this coming, so never had the time to think of an appropriate reply.

"Lily?" Kyle asked sounding worried after a moment.

"Kyle, I like you and all, but…" she couldn't think of anything else to say. Panicking, she sat there staring at her hands, which were twirling in her lap.

"But you don't like me like that?" he asked, turning and staring out over the gardens.

"I'm sorry," she said looking up. "I didn't expect you to ask something like that. I didn't even know that you liked me. I guess I didn't have time to prepare myself. I'm so sorry." She felt suddenly nauseous.

He weakly waved her apology away. "Don't be sorry," he said quietly. "I should have known."

"It's not your fault; I didn't mean to lead you on if that's what I was doing," she said wanting to find a nice dark cave to crawl into and hibernate until the next ice age.

"You didn't lead me on. I should have seen that you were in love with Potter. All the signs were there."

Backing up as if she'd been slapped she stared at him, mouth agape. "In…love…No! You must be mistaken!" she cried desperately, "I'm not in love with Potter! Trust me!" she laughed as if the thought were ridiculous even though her insides were twisting up.

He looked at her, smiling weakly. He didn't say anything.

"We're still friends aren't we?" she asked. "I don't want this to make things awkward."

He shook his head, reaching down to take her hand. "Nothing's awkward. And of course we're friends. I'm actually kind of surprised that you'd still want to be friends with me after I told you how I felt about you."

"Of course I want to be your friend, you're a great guy. It would be silly if I didn't want to because of this."

"Great, still friends then?"

"Still friends."

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, gesturing toward the dance.

"Sure," she said, smiling and standing, allowing him to lead her into the School.

Finally walking into the Great Hall, Lily was amazed by the amount of Halloween jolliness that hung suspended from the ceiling, crawled from around walls, and flew over the heads of the shrieking crowd. Fat pumpkins smiled eerily, floating above the dance floor, their eyes and mouths glowing and flickering with candlelight. Magical bats swooped from the ceiling, frightening clumps of chattering students whom were resting from dancing by the refreshment table. Small, life like, spiders crawled all over the walls, causing students to clump together and migrate closer to the middle as to avoid the walls.

Loud and fast paced music vibrated over the room, drawing madly dancing couples onto the dance floor. Lily eyed the dance floor cautiously. There was absolutely no way that she was going to go out onto the dance floor and make a complete fool of herself like some of the people dancing were.

"Wanna dance?" Kyle asked seriously.

Lily looked up at him with wide pleading eyes.

He chuckled good-naturedly, "how about to the first slow song?"

She sighed in relief. "That sounds nice."

Luckily the next song that began playing was slow. She allowed him to take her hand and lead her into the crowd on the dance floor. Spotting May dancing with Remus, she had to smile at the wink that May sent her way. She wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck, managing to maintain a comfortable and friendly distance.

"Hey, you know Hufflepuff is having an after game party in our common room after the game on Sunday. You should come," Kyle said conversationally.

Lily shook her head, "I'm sorry, Gryffindor has one after pretty much every match, win or lose, if I was going to go to your house's party instead of mine, I'd be forever branded a traitor and forced to sleep outside the portrait hole until I mended my ways."

He laughed, unaware how true that statement was. "Gryffindors and their loyalty."

"I love Gryffindor. We're literally one big happy family."

The song dwindled to an end and Kyle stepped back from Lily. "You thirsty?"

Realizing that in fact her throat was kind of dry and that she really would appreciate a cup of punch accepted the offer.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Lily nodded and walked off, weaving through the crowd of hyper teens while she waited for Kyle to return. Sensing something off, she looked behind her; seeing nothing she continued on cautiously. Thinking fast, she managed to dodge an empty flying cup. Bouncing back up like and angry cat, she pulled out her wand, brandishing it in the direction of the attack.

May stepped out of the throng holding her stomach and laughing.

"Calm down, Red, it was empty," she giggled.

"Doesn't change the fact that you scared the heck out of the Head Girl!" she said angrily. "That was irresponsible and immature. Not to mention you made me look like a pansy!" she hissed.

May giggled louder, "a pansy? Actually, that's a good name for your first-born daughter. You know, follow the family tradition of naming your daughters after flowers? Pansy Evans, well not Evans, Potter more like. Pansy Potter," she bent down, holding her knees, giggling at her joke.

Lily shrieked in rage and lifted her wand.

"Down Girl! I'm only joking!" May chuckled, straightening herself and laying her hand on Lily's forearm.

Just when Lily was about to retort a pair of arms slithered around May's waist. Her eyes shot from the arms to Sirius's smirking face resting on May's cheek.

'I'll explain later,' mouthed May.

Lily felt her head nod through the impending fog in her brain.

Sirius bent his head slightly and whispered something in May's ear causing her to smile mischievously and nod. She winked slyly at Lily before heading off with Sirius.

Pushing the fog out of her brain and forcing her feet to move, she headed toward the refreshment table in search of her date. She saw him chatting idly with a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. If memory served her right, his name was Travis Walters, and he was a beater. She walked up to the two and stood beside Kyle. He looked at her briefly and smiled, handing her her punch. She took it gratefully. Feeling slightly awkward she wandered off again, taking her first sip of the punch. Her first impression of it was that it burned horribly as it slid down her throat. She scrunched up her face as the sensation hit her tummy.

"Hey Lily," someone said, lightly touching her arm. "Everything all right?" the voice asked after a minute. Lily looked up into the intense blue eyes of Sweeney Walsh. Sweeney was a Ravenclaw prefect and was third in the class.

"Oh yea, I'm fine, something's a little off about this punch though."

"Don't drink anymore then."

"Didn't say it was a bad off, just a bit off." She took a large gulp from the cup, finding the burning sensation to be highly pleasant.

He just patted her arm, "well I just wanted to wish Gryffindor good luck tomorrow, even though your team doesn't need it."

"Talk to James about that. It's his team," she said, gulping down the rest of her punch. The aftertaste was surprisingly fruity and very sweet. It was delicious. "Hey Sweeney, while you're on your search for James, do you think you can stop by the drink table and get me another cup of punch? This stuff is amazing."

He looked at her peculiarly. "Sure, I'll be right back," he said slowly, watching her for a minute, before heading toward the drink table.

She nodded absently, tapping her foot to the fast beat music now playing. A few minutes later she spotted Sweeney making his way to her through the dancing mass. Punch sloshed everywhere as he passed. She took the cup from him when he was close enough and chugged it down.

"Merlin Lily! Take it easy!"

Her head felt light and everything that she had been worrying about seemed to dull and get pushed down into the back of her mind. Smiling she looked up at Sweeney. His blonde hair was in tasteful spikes. She had an insane urge to run her fingers through it. Eh, what the heck. She lifted her hand and ran it through his hair. "I like you're hair. You're very handsome Sweeney," she said slowly, gazing up at him.

"Oh Merlin," he grumbled. "Lily, I think you shouldn't have anymore punch." He reached to her hand with the cup in it, but she pushed him away angrily.

"Don't get fresh with me," she reprimanded. "I'm off to get some more of this…fire punch. You wanna come?" she asked, suddenly finding it difficult to string the sentence together.

"Lily, I really don't think you need anymore." He grabbed an erratically dancing fifth year. "Who did this to the punch?" he asked sternly.

"I don't know man, but isn't great?" asked the fifth year.

Sweeney released the boy. Lily took this time of Sweeney's preoccupation to leave him and get herself some more punch. Why was he so protective of it anyway? It was just punch. She could have as much as she wanted.

She successfully weaved through the crowd, successfully losing Sweeney, and found the refreshment table. Sirius was standing behind the punch handing out cups, grinning like and idiot. A very cute idiot…

"Sirius my man!" she called excitedly.

Sirius turned surprised eyes onto Lily.

"Hey, can you fill me up?" she asked.

Sirius grinned, "Of course, Ms. Lily. It would be my pleasure." He took her cup and refilled it.

"Siri, have you seen May?" she took her cup back and sipped, enjoying the liquid more and more.

"Yea, she's helping James look for you actually."

"She's helping James?" she asked unconvinced. "Oh well," she said, swiping her hand over her forehead. She downed the rest of her drink, feeling right as rain. "Now why are they…?" She stopped, trying to remember what they had been talking about.

"Would want to find you?" Sirius prompted, taking her cup and refilling it at her gesture.

"Yea," she muttered, shooting down the punch. She clutched at her chest feeling it burn again. "This is good stuff, Sirius!"

Sirius barked with laughter. "Yes it is."

The Hall was suddenly quiet and Dumbledore was speaking. "It is that time when the Head Boy and Head Girl share a dance. Then we eat and dance some more!"

Sirius burst into laughter as the spotlight landed on James on the center of the dance floor and Lily by the refreshment table. James stormed through the crowd, pushing people out of his way to get to Lily. "Where have you been all night?" he growled. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out to the dance floor. James turned to face her and wound his arms stiffly around her waist. "Where were you, Lily?" he asked quietly, looking irate.

Finding him impossibly gorgeous, Lily wound her arms around his neck and pulled him to her so that their bodies were touching in the most intimate of ways. James shivered, turning bright red; his grip relaxed. She leaned up to his ear and breathed in lightly. "I've been right here all night, Jamey."

He pulled back quickly, staring confusedly into her eyes. "Jamey?"

She sighed deeply and pulled him back to her so they were touching. She began to idly play with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Lily, not that I'm complaining or anything but…" he stopped, gasping as she leaned up and ran her lips and tongue over his ear lobe. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders to steady himself and pushed her back gently. "Lily, what is wrong with you?" he breathed. She noticed how large his pupils were and how the irises were just thin lines of a dark smoky gray. She grinned, thinking about her affect on him. What was wrong with her? She never did things like this…but it just felt so good.

"Nothing at all." She tried to push closer to him again, but he wouldn't have it.

"We are in a public, dancing at a school function, in front of all of our classmates and professors," he said sternly.

Lily snorted. "You sound like me."

James grinned.

Lily, noticing there were other people around them on the dance floor, grabbed a short 6th year that was dancing next to them.

"Hey little man, can you run and get me some more punch?"

She didn't look up to see James's shocked and embarrassed expression.

"Um sure, Lily."

"You know me?" she squealed happily.

"You're the Head Girl."

"That's right I am. Now go get me some more punch, before I start docking points."

The teen scampered off.

"Lily what was that?" James hissed in an outraged whisper.

"What? I'm thirsty." She pouted, leaning up towards his face.

"Lily…" he warned, turning his face.

"Come on James, I know you want me," she whispered seductively, pulling his face toward hers, "I want you too," she whispered a hairs breath away from his mouth, she gently brought her lips to his.

James stepped away from her. "I want answers right now. What the hell is going on with you?"

Lily giggled. She felt more laughter bubble up.

"Lily, here's you're…"

"Oh my punch!" she exclaimed excitedly, reaching for the cup the boy was holding out to her. James's hand intercepted hers and swiped the punch away from her.

"JAMES!" she shrieked.

She watched as he sniffed it before rage blossomed over his features. "Who did this?" he asked the boy quietly.

The boy shrugged.

James grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her off the dance floor.

"James! Give me my drink! You're such a bully!"

"Lily, do you know how much of this you've had?" he asked, sounding as if he was holding in blind wrath.

"I don't remember," she said quietly, thinking.

"You don't…" He threw the cup into the trash, still full. "Do you know _what _you've been drinking all night long?"

"Punch…really good punch," she smiled.

"No, well yes, but punch that was spiked with fire whiskey."

Her stomach dropped at his words and she suddenly didn't feel so good.

"You're trashed, Lily!"

She shook her dizzy head in denial.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the refreshment table. Seeing Sirius there seemed to throw him over the edge because he screamed in rage. "BLACK! OUTSIDE NOW!"

Sirius's lighthearted expression fell instantly upon seeing a completely trashed Lily Evans leaning on a furious James Potter.

"Prongs, I didn't know she was going to drink it!" he defended himself.

"_YOU _SPIKED THE PUNCH?!" he growled angrily.

"Well, yes, I did," he said sheepishly.

James was bright red with rage. "Where is May?" he asked dangerously. "Did she know about this?"

"Well yes…"

"Go find her, right now. I'll deal with you after I deal with Lily."

Sirius ran off looking for May, leaving Lily and James.

"Lily there you are!" Kyle exclaimed, spotting them and jogging over.

"McFee, this is not a good time," James said dangerously, pushing Lily behind him.

"What do you mean this isn't a good time?" Kyle said angrily. "Lily is here with me tonight, Potter."

"I realize that McFee…"

"Look Potter, you can have Lily everyday of your life, I have her tonight."

James's eyes narrowed and for a moment, Lily though he was going to hit Kyle.

At that moment, Lily felt something brewing, "James, I don't feel…" she stopped, fearing what might happen if she opened her mouth again. She clutched onto the back of James's robes hoping for even an ounce of strength and comfort he possessed.

"Oh bollocks." He spun around and put his arm around her back and the other under her knees and heaved her up.

"Is she ok?" Kyle asked.

James ignored him as he sprinted out of the Great Hall. "Just a minute Lily-Flower."

"I like when you call me Lily-Flower," Lily said lightly.

She felt James's lips curve into a smile against the crown of her head.

When they reached the bathroom, Lily pushed herself away from James and ran inside. She threw herself into one of the stalls and heaved. She had never felt so incredibly sick and disgusting in all her life. When she was done, she hugged the toilet bowl, afraid that if she moved the contents of her stomach would make another appearance before she had time to prepare.

James came in a moment later.

"Potter, don't come in here!" she croaked, lifting her head to glare at him.

James rolled his eyes and crouched down beside her. He gently rubbed circles into her back. "I'm going to kill Sirius and May."

"May?" she asked weakly.

"Yea, she knew apparently."

"Figures." Lily felt her stomach rising again and bent quickly over the bowl. James gathered her hair away from her face and continued to rub her back in comforting circles as she began to heave again.

A few minutes later, a sheepish May entered the bathroom.

James looked up from his position sitting back on the tiled floor, rubbing Lily's back with one hand as the other held her hair. Lily herself was kneeling over the toilet bowl coughing and sputtering.

"Funny isn't it?" he asked dangerously quiet.

"What's funny?" she whispered.

"How harmless fun can go around full circle and smack you in the butt?" He leaned forward slightly, hesitated, and stood up. "I'm going to leave you here with her. I have to go have a chat with my best friend."


End file.
